


Walking On Glass

by punkrockperfection



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School Student Dean, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Angst, castiel - Freeform, show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockperfection/pseuds/punkrockperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU-Castiel lives a somewhat-normal life with his older brother, Gabriel. It's his senior year and he's begun to fall victim to taunts from the school bullies. He has exactly two friends, Anna Milton and Sam Winchester, and plans to keep it that way. However, when he meets Sam's older brother, Dean, he can't help ignoring the odd feelings he gets around him and has to figure out what they mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a cold Monday morning, colder than it should be in September. It was also Castiel’s first day of his senior year, which just made it even worse. He had successfully stayed unknown for the past few years, but he recently became a target for bullies once they caught him on their radar. Or “gaydar”, to sum up why they bully him. Castiel hadn’t even come out as gay, heck he wasn’t even sure if he was, but all it took was him to wear one overly flamboyant outfit and he was suddenly their new victim. Still, it’s not like it made any real difference. He wouldn’t be seeing any of these people in nine months.

“Castiel, you’re gonna be late for school!” Gabriel, his brother, called up.

“Coming!” he yelled back, putting on a sweatshirt and jeans, not bothering to make a good first (“Basically fourth”, Castiel thought) impression. He ran downstairs to see that his brother had made him eggs, which was really weird. Gabriel hadn’t made Castiel breakfast since their parents’ funeral two years back. They had both died in a car crash, but he didn’t try to think of it much. Neither of them did.

“I made you breakfast since it’s, y’know, the last good year of your life,” Gabriel said, scooping some eggs for Castiel on a paper plate. “That, or I just made too many eggs and I’m giving you them to get rid of them.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

Gabriel sighed. “Listen, Cas, if you want the bullies to stop making fun of you, you could at least try to understand some things people do and make some friends for a change.”

“Why does that even matter?” Castiel squinted his eyes now. “I won’t be seeing these people in nine months and I don’t have any reason to care about what they think of me.”

“Yes, but you’ll be seeing people in college, in your job and everywhere else in the real world, so you should at least be prepared a little bit.” Gabriel said.

“I still don’t understand,” Castiel muttered, this being his usual response to most things.

Gabriel sighed yet again. “And I don’t think you ever will. C’mon, let’s get you to school before you’re too late.”

The car ride there was awkwardly silent. At least, for Gabriel it was. Castiel never noticed social cues or anything of the sort, making him an awful person to be around. When they pulled up to school Castiel started to get out, but Gabriel grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey, listen,” he said, pausing before going on. “Cas, listen, these high school kids can get violent sometimes, and just know that if anything starts to happen you can tell me and I’ll put an end to it. Or just listen, whatever floats your boat. Or, what I’m saying is that I’m here for you, ok?”

Castiel nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Remember, I’m going to be working today, so you’re getting a ride home with Sam Winchester, the freshman kid who lives down the street from us. You know him, right?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “He seems to like me when enough and I don’t think it will be too much of a problem.”

“Ok, and we’ve sorted it out, he’s cool with it.” Gabriel let go of Castiel’s shoulder. “Have a good day, kid.”

Castiel nodded and muttered a reply before getting out of the car. He walked up to the school, looking around. The school seemed to get smaller and smaller each year, which is probably due to the fact that Castiel keeps growing. He used to be really short, but now he’s reached the average height for a high school boy. He’s still a lot skinnier than most guys are, but he figures that’s how he’s going to be for the rest of his life.

“Hey, fag!” “You forget your makeup at home? That’s a shame, it would’ve made you look better, if possible.” “Loser!” The taunts came flying at him the moment he walked into the school. They usually didn’t bother him, but for some reason they were really getting to him today. He took out the iPod his brother gave him and blasted the music loudly so he couldn’t hear them. Castiel wasn’t a huge music fan, but right now he really didn’t want to listen to people making fun of him.

He went to his first hour class, Math. He took a seat down next to one of his only friends, Anna Milton. The bell rang right after he sat down and she immediately turned to Castiel and grinned.

"Guess what?" She whispered excitedly. "We only have nine months left and then we're out of this hell hole!" Castiel rolled his eyes at her; she had said almost the exact same thing last year, too, except there was an extra year onto the number. In fact, she said this every year since high school began. "Also, there's apparently this new guy on the football team," She continued. "I haven't seen him yet, but from what I've heard he's really hot."

"Mhm," Castiel muttered, not really focused on what she was saying. He honestly couldn't care less about some football player.

"Maybe," Anna suggested. "A certain Castiel could try to get friendly with this football player and introduce me to him and get him to like a certain Anna."

Castiel nearly choked. "Anna, have you not seen the way the football players act around me?" He asked. "He'd assume I was trying to get with him, not trying to set him up with my best friend. I'd love to help, but I'm certainly not the guy for it. And even if the school body didn't question my sexuality, I'm not the type of person that he'd befriend anyways."

Anna sighed. "All right, fine," she said. "But the next time you need something from me, I won't there to help you," she teased. 

"Yeah, sure," Castiel joked. "And pigs fly." Anna burst out in laughter, and then proceeded to talk about other new guys that she found cute. Castiel zoned out again, muttering the occasional agreement in order to keep Anna talking. That's how most of their conversations went, but neither of them minded. They had been friends since 6th grade and it had worked out fine since then. A lot of people often asked why they didn't date, and were usually answered with a shrug. It's not that they didn't love each other; they just didn't love each other that way. 

The bell rang, startling Castiel, who was deep in thought, and Anna, who was busy talking about her newly remade room. "Well, Cas," Anna started. "I guess I'll see you again at lunch." Castiel nodded in agreement, and headed to his next hour, which was Art. Art was his favorite class and the one he did best in, not that he didn't excel in his other classes. He walked in and headed to his usual seat in the back of the class. 

He half listened to the teacher's expectations for the year and how many art projects they had to complete by the end of the year, idly doodling in his notebook. The class was assigned a quick sketch of their choosing for the teacher to have an idea of their art style and Castiel chose to draw an angel. For whatever reason, he loved the way wings looked wrapped around a person, or stretching behind their back gracefully. The angel was Anna because he couldn't think of other features off the top of his head. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her black wings wrapped around her in a shy manner. By the time they had to turn in their drawings, Castiel had drawn a full body drawing of her, most of the detail centered on the wings. 

The bell rang again, and Castiel raced to his locker so he wouldn't be late for his next class. He rounded a corner and then ran straight into someone, dropping his books all over the floor. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the person said. "Here, let me help."

"No I'm fine," Castiel started, but the boy had already picked up most of his books and started handing them to him. He was fairly attractive and Castiel thought that if he were to ever have a crush on a guy, it'd probably be on someone that looked like him. With dirty blond hair, emerald eyes and a firm build, he was every girl's wet dream. 

"Here you go," the boy said, smiling. Castiel muttered a quick thanks, took the books and ran off. He shoved them in his locker and got out his stuff for his next class. 

He made it just in time to not be tardy and took a random seat in the class. Usually Castiel would be doodling in his notebook, but instead he thought about the boy he ran into in the hallway. Had this been the boy Anna was talking about? He seemed fit enough to be a football player and was definitely cute by her standards. He had been so nice, Castiel wondered, maybe Castiel could befriend him and introduce him to Anna for her to work her own magic. Once that part was over, Castiel could go back to ignoring the entire school body apart from his one or two friends. 

Castiel passes through that class in a daze. On his way to his locker after class he gets more taunts about being gay, but effectively does not care this time around. He meets up with Anna and sits at a table. She's talking about something she doesn't like in her new English class and Castiel used the occasional nod to signal that he's sort of listening. He's mostly doodling in his notebook, having forgotten about the guy Anna wanted to date. 

"Oh, there he is," she said suddenly. She was pointing across the lunch room at the same guy Castiel bumped into in the hallway. "He's in my Physics class and his name is Dean. I haven't talked to him yet, have you?" 

Castiel considered telling her about running into him, but he was slightly afraid that she'd try to set him up with Dean instead. "No," he lied. "I haven't seen him all day." 

"Oh, well he seems nice," Anna marveled. "He might not be as bad as you think." She quickly changed the topic to the last book she had read, one that Castiel was more than happy to engage in for once. When lunch ended, they headed their separate ways and Castiel went to the rest of his classes. In his 6th hour, English, he sat next to Sam Winchester to confirm his ride home from school. Although Sam was only a freshman, he was smart enough to be in the same class as Castiel. For English, at least.

“Hey, Cas, how’s it going?” Sam asked, obviously excited to be starting high school. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Fine,” Castiel replied, annoyed that no one could call him by his real name. “How’re you liking high school so far?”

“It’s amazing!” Sam said. He proceeded to babble on about how exciting his classes have been and how he’s made so many friends and other stuff most kids usually say. Castiel started drawing while he was talking, not realizing that people usually take that offensively. Sam made a face that Castiel couldn’t place, and Sam changed the subject. “So, um, my brother is giving you a ride home from school, too, right?” He asked.

Castiel stared at him for a second. “Gabriel said that you were giving me a ride, not your brother.” Sam started laughing, and Castiel was incredibly confused. How was it funny that Castiel had obviously gotten wrong information?

“Dude, I’m only 14, I can’t drive yet,” Sam said. “My brother is driving both of us home. Don’t you know him? He’s Dean.” When Castiel shook his head, Sam looked genuinely surprised. “Cas, he’s like one of the most popular guys at school. You really don’t know who he is?”

Castiel shook his head again, and was about to say something about it before the teacher got mad at them for talking in class. Castiel went back to drawing, brushing his conversation with Sam aside. After that class, Castiel ended up getting nearly beaten up by some jocks in the hallway. Sam watched from a distance, but didn't interfere. It was okay though, because Castiel hadn't wanted him to anyways. He didn't like dragging other people into his own troubles.

By the end of the day, Castiel was thoroughly exhausted. The first day of school was always the worst, especially with the added threat of bullies. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, which he never usually felt at the end of a school day. He set out to find Sam so he could get home faster, finish his homework and go to bed.

When he found Sam, he was leaning against the hood of a black car, talking to one of the guys on the varsity football team. Thankfully, he wasn’t one that usually bullied Castiel, so he walked right up to them.

“Sam?” Castiel asked, and Sam looked up. “When are we going to find your brother so he can take us home?”

Sam stepped slightly to the side. “Uh, Cas, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Cas.”

Dean grinned. “Ah, so you’re that kid little Sammy talks about. Honestly, he would never shut up about all the things you’ve told him about high school and whatnot. Hey, I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?” He abruptly asked.

Castiel gulped, trying to look like he was telling the truth. “Probably in the halls, because I can’t recall seeing you any time before now.”

Dean started to laugh, which caused Castiel to just be even more confused. “Sammy, you weren’t kidding when you said this kid talks funny. Alright, we’d better get going home.”

“Sammy was a 12 year old, I’m Sam now,” Sam pouted before sitting shotgun. Castiel sat in the back, listening to them bicker about how Sam was “still a little kid” or how Dean “just needs to call him Sammy to feel young” all of the way home.

They pulled up to Castiel’s house and he vaguely wondered how Dean knew how to get there. He never heard them talk about directions and they certainly never asked him. However, Castiel brushed it off and simply got out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride home,” he said as he got out.

Dean looked back at him and smiled before Castiel closed the door. “No problem,” he said. “And we can, uh, give you a ride home tomorrow, too?” Castiel considered it for a moment and nodded, because this way it would save Gabriel gas. Dean’s smile grew wider, if possible. “Great, ok, see ya around, Cas!” he shouted behind him.

Right before Castiel closed the door, he could’ve sworn he heard Sam say “Jeez, Dean, could you be more obvious?”. Castiel just shook it off and tried to forget about it, along with the funny feeling in his stomach that Dean gave him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there hasn't been much interaction between Castiel and Dean written out, I'm not very good at writing that in. This is the first fanfiction I've ever made so please bear with me. I'll try to update again tonight, picking up where this chapter left off and having more Dean/Cas time (: Also, I'm really happy that I've gotten so many reads in one day. Yeah, it's only 28, but still thanks guys :D

By the time the first week of school had ended, Castiel had started to rely on the Winchesters for rides. Gabriel had to start working overtime to keep their mortgage payments under control, meaning he wasn't able to drive him anymore. Castiel didn't mind it; he enjoyed spending more time with Sam and Dean. He usually didn't get close to people so fast, but for some inexplicable reason Castiel had let Dean become his friend. Castiel merely thought that it was because of his existing friendship with Sam that allowed him to tolerate Dean, and he was mostly right. But somehow he knew that if he hadn't known Sam, he still would've became friends with Dean. 

On Friday, he took a ride with Anna instead of Sam and Dean. He hadn't talked to her much because they only had one class together and he wanted to get caught up. He leaned against the hood of her car reading Hamlet for the fourth time as he waited for her. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean had appeared out of nowhere. "Do ya still need a ride home from school today?" 

"No, thanks," Castiel said, hardly looking up from his book. "I'm going home with Anna Milton tonight."

There was a slight pause before Dean responded. "Oh, so is she like your girlfriend or something then?" 

"Oh, no," he replied, a slight grin tugging at his lips. He always found it funny when people assumed they were dating. "You see, Anna and I have been best friends for a while now, and dating could possibly threaten that friendship. We never even saw each other that way, anyways." 

Dean exhaled slightly. "Oh, ok, I was just curious-"

"Hey there, Cas!" Anna cut in. She was looking from Castiel to Dean and it didn't take a genius to know that she wanted Castiel to introduce her to him. 

"Dean, this is Anna," Castiel said. "She's the girl I was just talking about." 

"Oh, your not-girlfriend," Dean smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dean, a friend of Cas." 

"Well I'm Anna, if you couldn't already tell," Anna replied, winking. "It's been a real pleasure to meet you, Dean, but we've really got to be heading home now. See you around!"

"Yeah, see ya," Dean waved. "Bye, Cas!"

Castiel waved back to Dean and got into the passenger seat of the car. As soon as Anna got in the drivers seat and shut the door, she groaned. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked. Anna usually never got upset, or even angry, so this was a first.

"I told you to set him up with me!" She called out. "Not try to get with him yourself!"

Castiel tilted his head at this, but he figured she was joking by her tone and her grin. 

"Kidding, Cas, I'm kidding," She said shortly after, confirming his suspicions. "It's just weird how you two have gotten to be such good friends in such a short amount of time." 

"It's most likely because I was friends with his younger brother and have been using his car as a taxi service," he replied. It made Anna laugh, which only confused Castiel. How had that been funny? He just went with it, like most other times. 

Soon the conversation had turned to what movies they would be watching that night and other things when Anna abruptly changed the topic. "How come we never go to your house anymore, Cas? Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, it's all fine," Castiel sighed. "Gabriel has just been overly stressed with working overtime and looking after me that he has no time to clean up the place. And I'm often too busy with school work or managing the finances that our house is left... chaotic, to say in the least." 

"Don't know how it could get chaotic with you two busy all of the time," she chuckled. "But if you don't want me seeing the place then I won't go." 

The subject was dropped and they soon moved on to other things before getting to Anna's house. No one was home, so they had the house all to themselves. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Anna picked a horror movie and turned the volume all of the way up. She ended up terrified and they had to watch a romantic comedy afterwards to calm her down. Once they were bored of movies, they started to gossip about people.

"And I hear that Ruby has slept with almost every guy in her grade," Anna continued, causing Castiel to snort. "Wait, hang on, lemme look her up on Facebook. She looks like such a slut in her profile picture!" 

With that, Anna turned on her laptop, logged in and opened up Facebook. When she logged in, she gasped. "Ohmygod Cas!!" She squeaked. "Guess who sent me a friend request!" Castiel looked over her shoulder and, sure enough, Dean Winchester was on the top of the list in the drop down box. "What should I do?" 

"Well," Castiel started. "Perhaps accepting the request would be a reasonable first step of action." 

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Gosh, Cas, I'm not that dumb," she said as she grinned. She clicked 'Accept' and looked expectantly at Castiel. "Now what?"

"Well, I'm not a relationship expert," He replied, earning a snort from Anna. "But I think you wait for him to message you." 

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Anna glared. "If he likes anyone then it's-" A small 'ding' from the computer cut her off. "Oh my god!" She shrieked. "He messaged me! Cas he messaged me!" 

"Well, what's it say?" Castiel questioned. He read over her shoulder to see the message, a single 'Hey'. Anna waited a few moments before texting back 'Hey(:'. "So you like him, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'like'," Anna confessed. "But he's really hot and I'm excited that someone like him is actually taking interest in me." 

"What if he just wants to be friends?" Castiel pointed out. "Not all guys text girls with the intention of starting a relationship."

"Then I'll just be his friend," she remarked. "Not all girls text guys with the intention of starting a relationship."

Castiel opened his mouth to sat something about quoting him, but he was cut off by another 'ding'. Anna quickly turned to the computer, smiling harder if possible. "What is it this time?" Castiel poked her. "I can't read it with you blocking the computer." 

"Nothing too important," She smirked. "Cas, would you be okay with me giving him your number?" 

Castiel was momentarily surprised by her question; she was getting with Dean, not him. He realized that she probably wanted him to be there for Dean when he confessed his feelings so he could tell Anna every word, and nodded a simple yes. After that, Anna typed it in and closed her laptop screen.

"Wait," Castiel asked, feeling confused. "Don't you usually talk more than that if you like him?" 

Anna gave that same smirk she had a while ago. "Oh, well, he had to go. He said he'd text me later or something." Castiel wondered what the 'or something' meant, but knew better than to ask. They ended up laying on her bed, talking about random stuff again. 

When it was ten o'clock, Castiel headed for the door. "Are you sure you don't need me to drive you home?" Anna asked. 

"No, I can easily ride the bus home," He responded. "The stop is only a block away from the apartment building I live in. And you need your rest, you're falling asleep standing up." As if to prove his point, Anna suddenly jerked herself upward. 

"All right," Anna kissed his cheek before going back to bed. "Be careful." 

Castiel nodded and headed out the door. He walked to the bus stop, only a five-minute walk from Anna's house. He boarded the bus and was alone, aside from a young couple sitting a few seats ahead. They were talking and messing around with each other before Castiel heard a voice he recognized.

"Sam?" The name rang clear and loud on the near-empty bus. Sam looked back at Castiel, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Hey, Cas," Sam muttered. "Um, meet Jessica, she's my girlfriend. Jessica, this is Cas, he's one of my friends." 

Jessica smiled at Castiel and he returned the favor since she seemed very nice. He looked back to Sam. "Does Dean know?" 

"That's exactly what I was getting to," Sam ran fingers through his hair. "Um, would you be okay with not telling him? It's not a huge deal and we're not doing anything bad, I just think Dean would have a hard time with it. You know, since he, uh, doesn't really like me growing up and all." 

"I won't tell him," Castiel promised. "But I'm sure Dean will be very happy for you when you do choose to tell." 

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks, Cas, seriously. I'm worried that right now he might freak out and make me stop seeing Jess, and I don't want that to happen."

"Aw, you're being too sweet again," Jess looked up at him. He kissed her softly, and the bus lurched to a stop. Castiel stood to get up and was confused when Sam didn't follows suit. 

"Aren't you going home, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure Jess gets home safe first," Sam said. "See you around, Cas."

"Bye Sam, bye Jess," he called behind him as he got off the bus. He made his way home and when he got there, Gabriel was, unsurprisingly, asleep on the sofa. What was surprising was the nearly empty bottle of liquor in his hands. Castiel went into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He put it on the table aside from the sofa along with painkillers. Before getting into bed, he set his alarm for eight in the morning, hoping to get up before his brother to make him some breakfast.

Once he got into bed, his mind clouded with worries. He wish he had known about Gabriel sooner. Then, he might have been able to do something about it. Castiel knew that the stress of working all of the time could really get to a person. Why had he not thought it would affect Gabriel? It was most likely because Castiel had found that he idolizes his brother in a way. He knew that Gabriel had faults, but he was amazed as his ability to handle stress. It turned out that not even his brother could survive alone. He felt guilty about it even though there was nothing he could have done. Not wanting to feel bad about it, he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

His thoughts almost instinctively turned to Dean. His bright green eyes, the way his smile lit up the room and the weird feeling in the pit of Castiel's stomach every time Dean looked at him. Castiel had no experience with this before, so he simply thought it meant that he considered Dean a best friend. It was odd, since he had not experienced this around Anna. He also didn't feel the urge to hang around her a lot and to try to make her laugh. Sure, he wanted to hang out with her and such, but he never felt such a longing to do so like he had with Dean.

Castiel remembered earlier that evening, when Anna had been messaging Dean. He had felt his gut twist in a painful way he never felt before. He wanted to say it was joy for his friend finally getting the attention she deserves, but Castiel knew that no good feeling could cause pain like that. He lay in bed thinking so hard about Dean that he hadn't even heard his phone go off. He wouldn't see the text until the next morning, but the message said 'Hey Cas, it's Dean'.


End file.
